User blog:RoznosicielCiast/Custom rework attempt for Fiora (even through real rework is soonly gonna happen, why not?)
Hey guys! I don't want to put a huge wall of DOOM text here as i sometimes tend to, so let's be quick and clear. It's already stated that is getting reworked to be more about dancing around enemies. So i thought i'd write my own idea for "dancing duelist". Numbers can be changed, so if you feel some of them are too high/low, post your feedback in comments. And a small note: Her difficulty would be a lot higher than original. Let's go! Abilities seconds, Fiora becomes ready to begin a duel. Upon attacking an enemy champion or monster Fiora marks the target for 4 seconds. For this time, all other enemy champions and monsters deal 20% less damage to Fiora from all their sources, while marked target is revealed (does not reveal stealth) for the duration. For the case of champions, attacking other enemy champion will remove this effect. Attack that triggers Duelist will also restore Fiora's health by amount equal to over seconds. }} |-|Notes off= |-|Notes on= *Simple - they do less damage to you except the target you want to duel, so beware. *Can't tell if it's not broken. **At least, differently from original ability, it's about dueling - screw others, you can force your eyes on the target. *Fiora will benefit from damage reduction for up to only 1 second if target dies before the mark duration ends. *You can't use it as 's ultimate - you'll loose the bonus if you attack other champion. Though, you won't lose this if you switch targets between monsters. *Health regen component is not really broken considering it takes some time to heal and you can't have it triggered all the time. |cooldown= 11 |cost= 50 |costtype= mana |range= 600 }} |-|Notes off= |-|Notes on= *You still can jump a lot. Yay. *Small bonus of movement speed is only for purposes of closing the gap that was made from casting Blade Waltz (since Fiora doesn't move anywhere for those 0.25 seconds). *Puts some pressure on lane opponent instead of going full rambo to force trades. *Feel free to trigger Duelist on the target you want. |cooldown= |cost= 60 |costtype= mana |range= 200 }} |-|Notes off= |-|Notes on= *It grants an opportunity to make plays. You can dodge skillshots coming from sides if you use it at right moment. *Incoming attacks will miss from 0.1 seconds before Riposte begins and 0.1 seconds after it ends, making the true dodge duration 0.75 seconds. **This means Riposte's damage is applied to the target with 0.1 second delay. *Jump-out distance is 500. **Jump back will follow onto the target for up to 275 distance from where the target was while Riposte was casted. If target extends the distance further, Riposte's damage will still be applied, but Fiora won't jump any closer. *Fiora cannot use movement-forcing abilities while performing the jumps. *Base ability's damage + bonus AD and base AD damage are applied in two different hits, which means Riposte will apply spell effects twice (think about here). |cooldown= |cost= 60 |costtype= mana |range= 500 }} |-|Notes off= |-|Notes on= *Passive bonus AD is here only to make up for removing it from Riposte, since Fiora might feel weaker without free bonus AD. It's only 5, since the abilities deal more damage than her original ones and she can obtain more from certain use of Lunge. *While dash range is 500, the actual range of dealing damage is 650. *Missing health damage is not capped against minions since you can't mark a minion with Duelist. *Keep in mind that she won't gain bonus attack speed if she won't hit anything. **Minions will trigger the bonus attack speed if hit. *First ability to rank up in jungle. |cooldown= |cost= 100 |costtype= mana }} |cooldown= |range= 225 }} }} |-|Notes off= |-|Notes on= *Bonus movement speed will reduce slower over first second and rapidly over next 1.5. *Fiora will attempt to place herself near 175 distance from the target after Swift Leap. Do you like this and wish it was an actual rework? Yes Would be great, but needs few improvements Nah, but i like some ideas from it Nope Category:Custom champions